highschooldxdfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Асія Ардженто
|Кана =アーシア・アルジェント|Ромадзі =Āshia Arujento|Зображення = Asia.png|Вид = Відроджений демон Колишня людина|Стать = Жіноча|Волосся = Золотисте|Очі = Зелені|Зброя та здібності = Сутінкове Зцілення Магія Рассей Фафнір|Статус = Жива|Родичі = Неназвані батьки Батьки Іссея (прийомні батьки)|Належність = Академія Куо Клуб окультних досліджень Команда Ріас Команда Іссея DxD Ватикан Ґріґорі|Ранг = Демон низького класу Слон|Ранобе = Том I|Японське = Azumi Asakura|Англійське = Chloe Daniels}} Асія Ардженто ' — одна з головних жіночих протагоністів у High School DxD. Має дуже добре серце, а такоє є володарем Священного Механізма «Сутінкове Зцілення», який може зцілювати людей, ангелів, павших ангелів та демонів. Раніше була слоном Ріас Ґреморі, але зараз перебуває у команді Іссея також у якості слона. Зовнішність Асія — молода дівчина з довгим світлим волоссям і зеленими очима. Її волосся досягають спини, спереду волосся розділено на дві частини, а між частинами розташовується локон, що стирчить вгору. Зріст Асії — 155 см, що робить її однією з найнижчих жіночих персонажів. Її основний наряд складався з: чорного одягу монахині з блакитними акцентами; білої вуалі на голові з блакитними акцентами; коричневої сумки на правому стегні, у якій вона тримає Біблію; коричневих чобіт з чорними ременями Х-образного малюнка. Також вона носила срібний хрест, але після перетворення у демона він почав завдавати їй болю, тому вона перестала його носити. Після переведення у Академію Куо, вона почала носити форму для дівчаток, хоча вона носить чорну жилетку-светр замість накидки. Особистість Будучи надзвичайно доброю серцем, Асія надзвичайно сором'язлива, невинна і досить недосвідчена у таких речах, як соціалізація. Навіть після перетворення у демона Асія продовжувала вірити у Бога, молитися Йому і читати Біблію, що зазвичай призводить до різкого головного болю. Коли вона була людиною, вона не мала ненависті до демонів, ставлячись до всіх однаково. Асія була сильно шокована, дізнавшись від Кокабіеля, що Біблійний Бог мертвий. Асія стає сміливішою у відносинах з Іссеєм, коли інші дівчата починають зближуватися з ним, не бажаючи залишитися непоміченою. Асія високо цінує Іссея і хоче бути з ним завжди. Також, коли Іссей починає проявляти свою похіть до інших дівчат, Асія може вщипнути його за щоку. Не дивлячись на свою сором'язливість, вона готова заступитися за нього, коли Іссея ображають, як це було з Діодорою, коли вона дала йому ляпаса. Історія Мати Асії покинула свою дитину, і вона виросла у церкві. Через деякий час, вона навчилася користуватися Сутінковим Зціленням, завдяки якому вона заліковувала рани людей, за це її прозвали «Святою Дівою». В цей час, Діодора Астарот розробив план, згідно з яким, Асія мала зцілити його, за що її вигнали з церкви, проголосивши «відьмою». Так як їй було нікуди податися, вона звернулася до павших ангелів. Сюжет Пробудження Імператора Червоного Дракону Вперше Асія з'явилася у першому томі, як підпорядкована Рейнар, яка використовувала Асію у своєму плані з відбирання у неї Сутінкового Зцілення. Після вилучення Священного Механізму, Асія вмирає, але Ріас відроджує її, повертаючи Механізм і роблячи її своїм слоном у команді. Після перемоги над Рейнар, Асія вступає до Академії Куо у клас Іссея. У другому томі вона переїжджає жити до Іссея. Разом з іншими на тренується у горах, щоб розірвати заручини Ріас з Райзером Феніксом. Під час рейтингової гри залишається у штабі з Ріас, оскільки не володіє бойовими здібностями. Під час безпосереднього бою Ріас з Райзером, Асія весь час зцілює рани Ґреморі, проте незабаром її знерухомлюють, не даючи можливості і далі допомагати союзникам. Після прийняття поразки Ріас, Асія 2 дні намагається зцілити Іссея, але все проходить безуспішно. Коли він прийшов до тями, вона була дуже рада, а коли Іссей вирішив піти у підземний світ і врятувати Ріас, Асія хотіла піти з ним. Втім, Хьодо відговорив Асію від такої ідеї, пообіцявши повернутися з Ріас. Народження Дракона-Імператора Грудей У третьому томі, під час зустрічі Зеновії і Ірини з Ріас, щоб попросити її команду не заважати виконувати завдання, вони зустрічають Асію, яка раніше була «Святою Дівою». Вони називають її відьмою і відчувають до неї відразу за те, що вона стала демоном. Вона була сильно шокована, коли дізналась від Кокабіеля, що Біблійний Бог помер під час Великої Війни. У четвертому томі під час переговорів між Трьома Фракціями, Іссей вирішив дізнатись від Михаїла, чому Асію вигнали з церкви. Михаїл пояснив це тим, що після смерті Бог залишив систему молитв, якою зараз керує він та інші серафіми, проте, вони не можуть справлятися з системою так, як це робив Бог, тому все більше людей втрачають віру, а ті, хто може порушити систему, як Асія зі своїм Сутінковим Зціленням, повинні бути вигнані. Коли Михаїл запитав, чи подобається Асії її життя, вона відповіла, що їй подобається таке життя, так як вона знайшла справжніх друзів та сім'ю. Іссей також попросив у Михаїла, щоб Асія та Зеновія мали можливість спокійно молитись, Михаїл виконав це прохання, завдяки чому Асія може молитись без різкого головного болю. У 5-му томі Асія відправляється в Підземний світ разом з іншими членами клубу окультних досліджень для майбутнього збору «молодих демонів», до яких відноситься і Ріас. Під час Рейтингової гри між Ріас і Соною Сітрі, Асія була переможена за допомогою «атакуючої» аури, в яку була перетворена зцілювальна аура за допомогою магії реверсу Момо Ханакай. В кінці п'ятого тому вона зустріла того самого демона, якого зцілила, ще коли належала до церкви, Діодору Астарота, який зробив їй пропозицію. У шостому томі, під час Рейтингової гри між Ріас та Діодорою, Асія була викрадена Діодорою, який був у змові із Фракцією Старого Сатани, що належать до Бригади Хаосу. Виявилось, що Діодора підстроїв вигнання Асії з церкви, щоб потім зробити її своєю слугою. Після того, як Іссей врятував її, Шальба Вельзевул відправила Асію у Просторовий розлом, через що Іссей входить у Джаггернаут Драйв. У розломі Асію знайшов Валі зі своєю командою, завдяки чому її вдалося врятувати. Через декілька днів, Асія разом з Іссеєм приймають участь у триногій гонці під підбадьорливі вигуки членів клубу окультних досліджень та Азазеля. Коли Асія залишається наодинці з Іссеєм позаду спортзалу, вона цілує його в губи і говорить, що любить його і хоче завжди бути з ним. Героїчний Цицько-Дракон У 9-му томі Асія, разом з іншими учнями другого року навчання, відправилась у шкільну подорож до Кіото. Через це, Ріас видала їй спеціальну картку, що дозволить Іссея виконувати Просування навіть без Короля. У 10-му томі вона, разом з Акено та Конеко, допомогла Іссею вилікувати «прокляття» Рейнар, поясняючи свої почуття до нього так, щоб він зміг побороти свій страх. Пізніше вона і решта членів клубу окультних досліджень підглядували за Іссеєм, коли він зізнавався у любові Ріас, після чого вони пріватали їх, а Асія зазначила, що не буде відставати від Ріас. In Volume 11, Asia accompanies Issei, Yuuto, and Akeno to the Underworld for their middle-class promotion test. While resting, Asia asked Azazel on whether or not she can attain Balance Breaker, which Azazel confirms, saying that she might even obtain a sub-species Balance Breaker but asked her if she knows her weakness, which Asia asks if it is the fact she is useless in battle aside from healing. Azazel, however, told her that her weakness is her inability to defend herself and advises Asia to make contracts with other creatures that have a strong defense after confirming that Asia has a Sprite Dragon under her. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory and Vali Team, Cao Cao used one of the abilities of his Balance Breaker to redirect Kuroka and Le Fay's attack towards Asia and an injured Xenovia, forcing Issei to use his Triaina Knight to protect them, severely injuring and making him incapable of battle. At the end of Volume 11, Asia, like the rest of the girls of the Gremory Team, was surprised to see only Issei's Evil Pieces return and was confused, asking where he is. In Volume 12, Asia and the Gremory Team stayed in the Gremory Palace, as the whole team was still in shock at Issei's "death" with Asia proclaiming that she wants to go to Issei's place but knows that Issei will be sad at her for doing so. Later, the Gremory Team went to visit Ajuka Beelzebub in the human world, where they were confronted by Siegfried and the Old Satan Faction. When Yuuto and Siegfried fought one more time, Asia's healing did not show much effect due to her lack of will to move until Issei's Evil Pieces glowed and transferred his thoughts to Asia, allowing her to regain her will. After Issei's return and Cao Cao's defeat, she, along with the Occult Research Club members, Azazel, and Ophis, was joyed with Issei's return and she wanted to go on a date with Issei. Легенда про Цицько-Дракона і його Веселих Друзів У 14-му томі Асія зуміла викликати Фафніра, який допоміг у битві проти Ґренделя. Таким чином вона показала усім, що змогла скласти пакт з Драконячим Королем за підтримки Офіс. In Volume 15, Asia is seen in her school swimsuit cheering Xenovia and Irina in their swimming match. In Volume 16, Asia, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto that were confined in the Tepes castle. She later participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; aiding the group that fights with the enhanced Vampires and Grendel. Asia then helped the residents of the Carmilla's castle town that were injured by the mass-produced Evil Dragons. After their return from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Asia and the Occult Research Club went to the Underworld and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Asia was tasked to help the wounded using Ryuuteimaru to transport her around the battlefield with Rossweisse guarding her. Asia and the Occult Research Club went to Heaven in Volume 18 to talk to Michael about the Christmas project the alliance is working on. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the death of officials from the Church and the presence of Evil Dragons that were present. While the others were resting at the park on the First Heaven, Asia talked to the familiars she recently made a pact with Anselm, Cyril, Simeon, and Gregory; mass-produced Evil Dragons that were charmed by Fafnir's actions in the fight against Qlippoth. She reminded them not to be worried or be scared at the Angels and do what they say. Moments later, the attack of Qlippoth on Heaven started. When Asia, who was protecting a severely injured Fafnir, was slapped by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Fafnir went into a mad rage and attacked Rizevim savagely and was able to tear off one of his arms. After the fight against Qlippoth in Heaven, Asia, and the Occult Research Club celebrated Christmas and it was announced that she will take over as the new President of the Club. Even though she was reluctant, Asia accepted the position. In Volume 19, Asia and her friends went to Kyoto for new years where she prayed to a shrine for Fafnir's recovery. Asia participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. After the fight, Vasco Strada gave an envelope to Asia containing letters from the people that she healed when she was still called a holy maiden. Strada said that even after she was exiled, the letters still continued to be delivered. He also said that when he heard of Asia's exile, he tried to help her but was too late. In Volume 20, Asia, along with the Occult Research Club, the Sitri group, and Azazel, went to a dimension owned by Ajuka Beelzebub. After hearing the explanations given by Ajuka revolving the corruption that was prevalent in the Rating Games, they were ordered to immediately go back to Kuoh Town by Ajuka as a report came in that Ophis was attacked by an Evil Dragon and Issei's parents were held hostage. The D×D team then prepared to, for the first time, be on the offensive against Qlippoth as Vali's team finally located Agreas' location. After the fight against the Evil Dragon Niðhöggr, Asia and Issei separated from the group to find and save Issei's parents as according to Rias, it is only appropriate for the "son and daughter" to rescue their parents. When Issei's identity was exposed in front of his parents by Rizevim, Asia tried to persuade Issei's parents to believe them and that the Issei right now is still their son. Rizevim then tried to attack Issei's parents by shooting demonic energy after coming to the conclusion that Issei was able to stand over and over again because of Asia and his parents. Asia exclaimed in a determined voice that she will absolutely protect Issei's parents. She put her hands together as if she was praying and a golden aura that took the form of a giant golden dragon was emitted from her. Asia's eyes glowed gold as well. The golden aura covered the three people and was able to seemingly cancel out all of Rizevim's attacks. She had unlocked her Balance Breaker. In Volume 21, a week after Trihexa had been unleashed, Asia and her friends joined the army on an island on the coastal waters of Japan awaiting the arrival of Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of the imperial beast bodies led by Apophis. As everyone charges into battle, Asia activates her Balance Breaker and creates a field that protects everyone from danger. Сили та здібності 'Користувач Магії: As a Bishop, Asia has shown great potential in using magic. As of Volume 14, Asia is studying under Rossweisse in order to learn summoning and transport magic to help defend herself and increase her combat strength. Using her Bishop trait she can enhance her healing abilities with Twilight Saint Affection along with Fafnir's golden aura. Пакт: Asia can also make a pact, specifically with dragons. With the help of Ophis' blessing, Azazel, Rias, Rossweisse and Akeno, she can make pacts with various classes of Dragons; even higher classes, especially Fafnir the Golden Dragon King. She uses Fafnir and the other four Evil Dragons (that she tamed using Fafnir's skills) to protect herself in order for her to heal her comrades. Молитва: Asia is one of the two Devils, the other being Xenovia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Issei made a request to Michael to allow them to pray to God. Приборкувач Драконів: She's shown to have the talent of compatibility and outstanding luck with Dragons, as she made a pact with a baby Sprite Dragon, Rassei, whose race is notoriously untamable. After receiving Ophis' blessing, her compatibility increased, and she made a pact with one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir. After the events of Volume 17, Asia was able to make a pact with four mass-produced Evil Dragons who were named Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, and Simeon, which is an act that only Evil Gods were able to do before. Предмети Сутінкове Зцілення : Asia's Sacred Gear which allows her to fully heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Asia herself shows no actual fighting technique, and mostly relies on her healing abilities. She can send the healing powers of Twilight Healing in the form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch. In Volume 11, it is stated that Asia can create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. * Благословіння Сутінкового Праведника: Asia's achieved Balance Breaker in Volume 20. Asia's Balance Breaker takes the form of a Golden Dragon Armor with red jewels that cover her body and grants her a field of absolute defense and protection. For a limited time, Asia can cover a field with tremendous healing energy and can negate any damage from virtually any sources. It does not negate the attack but rather it negates the damage that the attack would inflict. As Fafnir's aura is included as well, it also boasts immense defense on top of the healing ability. en:Asia Argento de:Asia Argento es:Asia Argento pl:Asia Argento Category:Персонажі Category:Жінки Category:Демони Category:Академія Куо Category:Слони Category:DxD Category:Команда Іссея